The Same Bowl
by Streets of Fire
Summary: Team 7 centric... Sakura and Sasuke fight. Naruto sleeps and then babbles about ramen, making everything better. One shot friendship mostly. Some language, thus the rating. REVISED EDITION NOW POSTED!


A/N REWRITE. Now I have time to go back and fix things… it will happen I swear. Thanks to -my-name-is-E-.

Naruto was growing rather fond of the little stars and birdies circling around his head. Apparently this worried his team mates, but Naruto just laid there in the grass watching his own personal mobile revolve around his bruised head.

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" Sakura squealed, kneeling down next to her fallen friend.

"What are you apologizing for," Sasuke said, sauntering over to the spot where Naruto lay, "Its his fault for being too dumb too move. Besides, how hard could you have hit him?"

Sakura blushed deeply as Sasuke mentally sweat-dropped.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck with a look of total annoyance on his face and squatted next to his pink haired team mate. " I guess we should be taking him to a hospital…"

"No!" the medic-nin in training gasped, her eyes widening and her encyclopedia of a brain flopping open , " 'Its inadvisable to move a person with suspected spinal or skull injuries. Permanent and irreversible brain damage could occur'. We'll have to wait until he wakes up." Sasuke shrugged and leaned back on his arms, gracefully stretching out in the sunshine. Sakura pulled Naruto lightly across the soft grass until she had her back resting on a nearby tree with the blonde ninja's head on her lap. Sasuke looked at Naruto's fluttering eyelids and lolling tongue. _We could be here for a while…_

The hot noontime soon melded into warm afternoon and the two conscious members of Team 7 sat in relative silence. _Ugh.. this calls for an awkward turtle…_ Sakura thought to herself. The thought made her laugh out loud.

"What?" Sasuke said, looking up with one eye open.

"Oh nothing…" Sakura laughed, covering her face with one hand. "Just something funny… the awkward turtle…."

"Hn." Sasuke sat up. The Uchiha had never heard of anything like an…awkward turtle.

"Didn't you ever do the awkward turtle when you were little?" Sakura place one hand on top of the other, moving the thumbs in circles. "No…?". Sakura laughed again as the ninja tried his best to simulate what Sakura had just done. "I guess its good you have the sharingen then, Sasuke-kun."

"I had a different childhood," Sasuke muttered, a little hurt. His eyes turned dark and stormy the way they did whenever his troubling past was brought up. It meant that now he was thinking about his brother, and that the conversation could go nowhere but downhill.

"Well, really we all did," Sakura sighed, sensing Sasuke's moodiness take hold. Her eyes swept over her two team mates "Naruto's been an orphan and an outcast since….forever… You grew up in a rich clan and then became an orphan…"

"Don't compare me to that baka."

"No, I guess I wasn't" the kunoichi sighed, "I guess not. Naruto's almost cheery and sweet in a dumb way… He's like a puppy. You… You're like a… an ice cube."

"Hn."

Sakura blushed. "Well, really you are. Your so… unemotional. "

"Hn." This trademark anti-response caused the sleeping dragon of Inner Sakura to flare up like a once dormant volcano. _HERE YOU ARE OPENING YOURSELF UP LIKE A BOOK…. TELL HIM WHAT YOU REALLY THINK_. For once, the emotional and impulsive part of Sakura burst through.

"… you are an asshole."

"What?" Sasuke didn't like this new Sakura. He had liked her before, when she was either too petrified to speak or too in awe to move. This Sakura wasn't at all like that. She was…horror of horrors… speaking bluntly to him. " I have a right to be an asshole. My destiny has led me down one road my entire life. To get strong and avenge my clan. Emotion gets in the way of strength. Tears get in the way of strength." The obvious jab at Sakura's cry-baby past once again fueled the Inner Sakura.

"If you think that I'm not strong just because I cry…. I overcame my fear of being seen. I overcame that helpless little girl I was. I stopped suffering and started saving and if you can't see that… well then screw you. This quest for power… Its eating you from the inside out... What have you given up for power? You're so different… You're… a stranger now…"

There was an awful silence. And it stretched and stretched and it stretched. All the while, Sakura and Sasuke traded off shooting scorching, hatred filled glances at one another.

"Gnaahh…" The sound that broke the silence was coming from Naruto, who's eyes were slowly opening. Sakura bent her head down to hear what Naruto was saying.

"Gnaahhhhhh…."

"Naruto…are you okay," she said, leaning in. Sasuke slowly rose and walked over to his teammates. Crouching down, he looked briefly up at the softened Sakura before looking down at Naruto.

"Guys… we're… we're…" the ninja's eyes widened as he gazed up at both of his teammates. "We're like ramen… but all from the same bowl! I'm the noodles…. And Sasuke's the meat… and Sakura… Sakura, you're the broth… because you smell nice…But we're all from the same exact bowl…We come…from like the noodle factory and the farm and the…where ever broth comes from…But put us together and we're ramen…And we're all from the same bowl….We're all from the same bowl…" Then, the dazed ninja sat up, threw his arms around both of his teammates and started crying.

"So…" Sasuke said coolly to Sakura, fighting to get free from Naruto's grip, "You were saying something about brain damage?"


End file.
